My Valentine
by Neko Kurai Chan
Summary: This is a Song Fic story of Jak and Keira when they lived in Sandover Village. Jak has a surprise for Keira and we look back at how the two first met...plz read and review


Hi everyone! I know this stuff is sowaff, but I've had it stuck on my head for a week now and it needed to be written! I absolutely love the JakxKeira pairing and onceI heard this songI thought it fit so perfectly. Hope you all enjoy!

Jak and Keira belong to Naughty Dog.

_**/My Valentine/**_

**_Song by: Martina McBride_**

**_Story by: Neko Kurai_**

****

_**If there were no words, **_

_**No way to speak,**_

_**I'd would still hear you…**_

"Where are we going, Jak?"

The blonde haired youth only smiled as he continued to lead Keira through Forbidden Forest. Keira only shook her head in confusion as she continued to follow the mute youth. The Forest looked alive, despite the fact that it was so late; every rustle of leaves made her jump slightly, and every time, Jak would look to her and smile gently, which seemed to help her nerves somewhat.

"Do we have to be in Forbidden Forest? I mean, couldn't we wait till morning?" she asked for the millionth time. Jak only shook his head for the millionth time and led on. She huffed in frustration, wondering how she got herself into this mess…

_**If there were no tears, **_

_**No way to feel inside, **_

_**I'd still feel for you….**_

It was one in the morning (just giving an estimate; they didn't have clocks after all) when Keira rubbed her eyes sleepily as she heard the continous _tap tap tap _of pebbles being thrown against the walls of her room. She lay on her bed, half awake, but the taps grew annoying and she scoffed angrily; it was probably Daxter pulling a stupid prank again.

Keira quickly jumped out of bed, pulling on her pants (she slept in her underwear during the warm spring nights) and made her way outside, fists clenched angrily.

"I swear Daxter, if you scratched my zoomer, I'm gonnna--"she stopped short as she saw that it was Jak, leaning sheepishly against plant that grew outside her room. He only smiled nervously and waved, dropping the rest of the pebbles. _'Hi. Hope you're not upset that I woke you…' _his smile seemed to say.

"Jak? What're you doing here?" she asked, looking around; she found it odd that he was alone, especially since he was usually accompanied by the annoying Ottsel, Daxter. "You could get in trouble if my father catches you here, especially since its so late…"

Jak only rolled his eyes as he gave her that smile of his, _'Like I care what your father will do…' _it said. Kiera couldn't help giggling to herself; he looked so cute when he smiled like that. Jak began to walk towards the bridge, turning around, looking at her. _'Are you coming?'_ his eyes seemed to ask. Keira looked quickly to her fathers window; it was dark, he hadn't heard a thing; and followed Jak down the path…

That was an hour ago. It was getting colder now, and Keira could have sworn she felt a tiny drop of water land on the tip of her nose. She was not alone; Jak looked up towards the sky and frowned when he saw the dense clouds beginning to cover the night sky.

"Maybe we should head back, Jak. It looks like it might rain…"

Jak only shook his head and pressed on, with her following close behind him.

_**And even if the sun refused to shine;**_

_**Even if romance ran out of rhyme. **_

_**You would still have my heart, until the end of time…**_

The clouds grew thicker over head and now it was starting to drizzle. Keira folded her arms about her, rubbing them furiously; the rain felt cold as ice to her bare arms. Yet Jak continued on, a look of determination across his youthful face and his soft blue eyes attentive and eager. What ever he wanted to show her, it was important. When she suddenly sneezed he looked back at her and an expression of realization came upon his face. He quickly went and took off his blue coat, throwing it over her shoulder; it was big on her, and his body heat resonated onto her cold body.

"Thanks…" she said shyly. Jak smiled that smile again. He left his hands on her shoulders until he blushed slightly and pulled away.

_**You're all I need,**_

_**My love,**_

_**My Valentine…**_

She watched his back and began to think back to when she first met him. She was a child of five and her father, Samos had pulled her up to the boy as he sat near the edge of the bridge, swinging his legs in boredom.

"Jak, I would like you to met my daughter, Keira." he said, pulling Keira out from behind him. The boy only blinked as if saying, '_okay…she's Keira.'_

"Hi…" she said shyly, hiding again behind her fathers legs. She had seen the boy around Sandover before, when her mother would visit the Bird Lady.

Jak had been playing with the red hared boy with the big teeth; they were playing close to the Farmers Yakow's pen. She watched as the red haired boy climb into the pen; she gasped in fright, but saw that Jak pulled his friend out before a nasty Yabull came charging at him. As they fell backwards from the pen, he had seen her and smiled slightly. She hid away from the window, but she knew, from that day on, that she loved this boy.

She blushed when the boy, Jak, looked down shyly, lifting a small hand and waved. She looked up at her father, confused as to why this boy did not say hi to her back.

"Keira. Jak… doesn't talk much," Samos said. "so I don't want you to tease him, okay? It's bad enough the painters boy… what was his name again, the one who likes to play with that muse… cries every time he sees you. Anyways," he turned to Jak. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind playing with Keira?" he asked. Jak looked to Keira and nodded, smiling. "Excellent." he pushed Keira towards Jak. "No run along and play alright? Behave Keira."

"Yes daddy…" she said as Samos levitated towards the upper level of the house. Jak and Keira stood quietly, kicking the loose dirt with their toes. Then, Jak took her hand in his own; she looked up startled but his eyes seemed to say, _'come on, lets play…'_ and she allowed him to led her towards Sandover to the small pond past the Painters house (later to be the Sculptors house). There they played in the sand, building small forts and decorating them with shells. Once or twice he made to catch the small tadpoles but failed many times; Keira showed him how to catch them easily with a large shell. Jak laughed as they caught many of them (later letting them go of course).

_**All of my life I have been waiting for all you've give to me**_

_**You've open my eyes and showed me how to love unselfishly…**_

It was later in the afternoon that Keira would meet the most annoyingest boy in all of Sandover…

"Hey Jak!" a squeaky voice called from behind them. Jak and Keira looked up from their new fort and saw the red haired boy, Daxter, walking towards them. "Finally! I thought I'd never find you! Guess what! I found this really nasty pile of crocodog poo…" the red haired finally spotted Keira and made a face. "Ewww, a girl (ironic isn't it)! Jak, don't tell me you're playing with a girl? Don't you know they have cooties! That's so nasty!" the boy exclaimed. Keira got up angrily.

"Hey! I do not!"

"Yeah you do! My cousin Billy told me. Says that girls carry all kindsa cooties and that if boys touch 'em, they'll get a really bad rash and blisters"

"Nuh uh! Take that back!"

"Uh huh! My cousin Billy never lies to me! And no I won't!"

"I said take it back!" Keira could feel her tears start to swell in her eyes and was about to cry when Jak stood in front of Keira. He lifted a hand placed it on Keira's bare shoulder.

"Jak! Gross! Now you have cooties!" Daxter yelled, but he didn't see Jak run quickly to him and touch Daxter on his face. "Ahh! Now I have cooties! Ahh!" he threw himself on the floor and was rolling around dramatically; Jak and Kiera looked to each other and laughed. Daxter stopped his moaning to look up at them. "Hey! This isn't funny! Now I'm infected! And it's your fault Jak!" he pointed accusingly at the mute boy. Jak rolled his eyes and showed his hand, raising as brow. _'Does that look infected to you?' _he seemed to say. He grabbed Daxter and pulled him towards the water to see his reflection.

"Hey… you're right… I'm okay!" Daxter exclaimed. "Whew! What a relief…I'm gonna have a talk with cousin Billy…anyways, lets go! That pile of crocodog poo isn't getting any nastier…" Jak pulled him roughly by the shirt and looked to Keira. "What? Oh yeah, I guess I owe you an 'pology…" Jak pulled him roughly again. "_And_…. Do you wanna come poke poo with us?" Jak beamed in satisfaction.

"Really? You don't care that I'm a girl?"

"Nah… if Jak don't then I guess I don't. Now c'mon!" Daxter went running off. Jak continued to beam happily and grabbed Keira's hand, pulling her along…

_**I've dreamed of this 1000 times before**_

_**In my dreams I couldn't love you more….**_

_**I would give you my heart until the end of time…**_

_**You're all I need, my love my valentine…**_

Keira pulled out of her reverie as a huge drop of rain hit her head; a chill ran down her spine. Jak was looking worried now and he took her hand, causing her to run with him as he sought shelter from the storm. He led her to the old Precursor building where a vat of blue eco was raising from the ground. He quickly stepped into it, blue eco encircling his body and he led he near the door where it opened easily. They ran inside; the sound of rain ecoed hollowly against the metal structure, which sounded soothing in some way. Keira, tired from the run, and lack of sleep, sat down heavily against the metal pillar. Jak sighed and sat next to her.

"So, is this what you wanted to show me?" she said, a bit curtly than she wanted. Jak shrugged and looked sadly to Keira, shaking his head. _'I'm sorry…'_ it said. Keira felt her grumpiness melt away and sighed.

"I'm sorry Jak. I didn't mean to sound so…mean…"

Jak shook his head again waving a hand indifferently.

"No I'm serious. I'm sure you wanted to show me something great," she slid a little closer to him. "but you know what… I don't really mind…"

Jak tilted his head in puzzlement.

_**And even if the sun refused to shine… **_

"As long as I can spend my time with you, it's worth it…" she whispered. Jak slid a little closer to her and even though she could not look at him, she could feel that smile of his. They sat that way, in a silence that was so comforting, and to Keira, so right…the silence…

The silence?

_**Even if romance ran out of rhyme…**_

"The rain stopped…" Keira noted. Jak cocked his head to listen. He stood up suddenly and went out the door, but came back as soon as he left and lifted her up.

"What is it Jak?" she asked nervously. He was smiling broadly and made his way to the blue eco vat again. As he powered up he took her to the High Jump ( don't know what its really called…) and pulled her closely, wrapping his arms around her. He smirked and raised a brow…_'You ready?'_

"Jak--" but they were shooting up, into the sky. Keira closed her eyes against the wind that blew against them, but managed to open one eye to look at Jak. He was looking straight upwards, a triumphant smile that made her heart skip a beat…

_**You would still have my heart until the end of time…**_

They landed on the top tower and Jak hurried her to the floating pillars until at last they were at the very top. Jak pointed up at the sky, the clear, inky sky, and the site took her breath away. The stars seemed to be falling from the sky, cascading downward with such brilliant light; white, blue, even red with streaks of yellow, and sometimes silver.

_**Cause all I need is you my valentine….**_

"Wow…" she whispered. "Jak… this is… beautiful…" she looked at him and he was looking at her with _that_ smile. _'Told you it was worth it…'_ it said. Keira laughed and hugged Jak about his waist, looking up at the sky. He was looking down at her, stunned by her sudden display of emotion, but slowly he let his hands wrap around her slender waist, resting his chin on her head.

_**You're all I need, my love…**_

_**My valentine….**_


End file.
